It is common practice to utilize a vise for securing a workpiece when performing a manufacturing operation on the workpiece. Such as vises are typically utilized on precision machining equipment, such numeric-control equipment, to clampingly hold a workpiece during a defined machining operation. Such vises typically employ a pair of moving jaws and, in many of the prior structures, at least one fixed center jaw so as to permit simultaneous holding of two workpieces to likewise permit a single working station to simultaneously perform machining operations on two different workpieces. The known vises typically utilize a threaded actuator shaft which has reverse threads engaged with both moving jaws to effect simultaneous opposed movements of the two moving jaws toward the fixed center jaw. Alternatively, one of the moving jaws may be connected in a non-threaded manner to the drive shaft so as to move toward the fixed jaw only after the other moving jaw has been moved into a workpiece engaging position with the fixed jaw. While the known vises have generally performed in a satisfactory manner, nevertheless the known vises have generally possessed minimum flexibility with respect to their adaptability to various types of desired machining operations, and/or have operated with a degree of efficiency which is less then desired.
Examples of known vises are shown by the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 5,022,636, 4,934,674, 5,098,073 and 4,529,183.
In addition to the above, the known vises often have not permitted rapid interchange of jaws, and/or secure holding of the moving jaws against the slides or ways to insure a secure and precision clamping of the workpiece between the jaws.
Other examples of vises and of the structures thereof are shown by the following U.S. Pat. Nos: 2,880,638, 4,043,547, 5,160,127, 4,688,779.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide an improved vise for permitting secure clamping of a workpiece, such as for permitting machining or other manipulations to be carried out with respect to the workpiece, which vise provides improvements with respect to adaptability and flexibility of use thereof.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved vise, as aforesaid, which employs a pair of moveable jaws and, in various use configurations, can employ from one to three fixed jaws disposed for cooperation with the movable jaws, which so that a fixed jaw is adapted for simultaneously clamping of two different workpieces, or for clamping either inside or outside peripheries of the workpieces, can be used without a centering support so as to function as a centering-type vise, and can be used with a center fixed piloting jaw so as to be used as a compensating-type vise.
A further object of the invention is to provide an improved vise, as aforesaid, which permits quick and efficient interchanging of the jaws, particularly the moving jaws, and at the same time provides for secure sliding engagement of the moving jaws with the ways at all times.
Still a-further object of the invention is to provide an improved vise, as aforesaid, which incorporates a one-piece rotatable actuator shaft which has a screw-thread connection with each of two oppositely movable jaws, which actuator shaft is axially floatably mounted and cooperates in conjunction with a releasable restraining device associated with only one of the moving jaws so as to permit the moving jaws to be sequentially movably displaced during actuation of the vise.
The vise of this invention, in a preferred embodiment, includes first and second movable jaws slidably supported on elongate ways provided on an elongate base. A rotatable actuator shaft extends longitudinally of the base and has first and second reversely threaded portions which are threadably engaged with the respective first and second movable jaws. A releasable retraining device cooperates between the base and the second jaw to additionally restrain slidable movement thereof. The actuator shaft is axially floatably supported relative to the base and when rotated in one direction causes the first jaw to move in a first direction along the ways. The releasable restraining device prevents slidable movement of the second jaw so that the rotation of the actuator shaft causes the shaft to be axially displaced due to its threaded engagement the second jaw, and this in turn increases the movement rate of the first jaw due to the threadable engagement between the actuator shaft and the first jaw. When the first jaw encounters an obstruction preventing further movement, such as a workpiece engaged with a stationary jaw or supported on a pilot member, the restraining device releases so that continued rotation of the shaft causes the second jaw to linearly move in the opposite direction from the movement of the first jaw. The second jaw movement continues until it also encounters an obstruction such as a workpiece, which in this case may be a different workpiece which is also engaged with a stationary jaw, and thereafter continued rotation causes both moving jaws to uniformly grippingly engage the workpiece or workpieces.
The vise of the invention, in the preferred embodiment, has an adjustable nut assembly cooperating between the base and the actuator shaft, with an adjustable nut being adjustably positioned between a first location wherein the shaft can axially float, and a second position wherein the shaft is axially restrained, in which latter position the two movable jaws will be simultaneously activated in opposite directions so as to function as a conventional centering vise for gripping a single workpiece therebetween.
In the vise of this invention, as aforesaid, the vise is preferably provided with up to three fixed jaws removably mounted thereon, with at least one fixed jaw being removably positioned preferably between the two movable jaws so as to permit two workpieces to be simultaneously clampingly held within the vise, one on either side of the center fixed jaw. Two additional fixed jaws can also be provided, one adjacent each end of the vise, so that the two moving jaws are positioned between the two fixed end jaws. This permits two different workpieces to be held within the vise, for example a workpiece can be held between each moving jaw and a respectively adjacent fixed end jaw. The arrangement of fixed and moving jaws enable both interior and exterior surfaces of the workpieces to be suitably gripped.
In an alternate embodiment of the invention, the vise is provided with two fixed jaws disposed in spaced relation, and one moving jaw disposed therebetween. The moving jaw cooperates with one fixed jaw to permit external gripping of a workpiece therebetween, and cooperates with the other fixed jaw to permit internal gripping of a workpiece therebetween.
Other objects and purposes of the invention will be apparent to persons familiar with vises of this general type upon reading the following specification and inspecting the accompanying drawings.